Generator Vampire
by tom9633
Summary: Rex goes to youkai academy, and meets some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction cross over, so please enjoy and review.**

"_Mornin six." said Rex. Whats for today, any evo attacks._

"_No, actually we are sending you on a trip to the school called youkai academy, so no evo's." said Six_

"_Hmm, youkai academy, never heard of it before."said Rex_

"_You probably have never heard of it because its in japan." said Six_

"_Cool! I get to go to japan!" Shouted Rex._

"_Don't get too excited Rex, you should be aware at all times when going to that school." Warned Six_

"_Why?" asked Rex_

"_Because it's an academy for monsters." said Six_

"_Wait, you mean monsters like vampires, and werewolves." asked Rex_

"_Exactly." asked Rex_

"_Well then I am prepared. When am I leaving?" Asked Rex. _

"_In two hours, here, you should probably put on the school uniform."_

"_Ok. This is gonna be awesome, I have only heard of monsters in the stories that I read when I was little, but now I am able to meet them."_

"_Ok, remember though, the bus arrives in two hours, so you should go and get ready." Said Six._

"_Alright, I'll go get packed." Said Rex while going to his room to pack._

_**(TWO HOURS LATER)**_

"_Alright Six, I'm ready, but can I keep my goggles though?" Asked Rex_

"_Fine." Said Six._

"_Fine then, the bus is already outside waiting for you." Said Six_

"_Ok." Said Rex as he got onto the bus._

"_Hello, you are going to youkai academy, right" said the bus driver_

"_Yes, that could be the reason that I'm on this bus." Said Rex_

"_I should let you know that youkai academy is a very dangerous school" said the bus driver with him showing his glowing yellow eyes staring at Rex._

"_So you should be aware at all times" said the bus driver._

"_Now where have I heard that before". thought Rex sarcastically._

_**(30 MINUTES LATER)**_

"_Ok kid, were here." said the bus driver._

"_Ok," thank you Rex said._

"_WOW, that's a big school, and why did the bus stop have to be so far away from the school. Oh well, no problem" then the lower half of Rex's body started growing light blue lines and then a hover bike appeared in place of the lower half of his body, and then he sped of towards youkai academy. After about three minutes of riding towards the school, he heard a noise, stopped, and then the motorbike he was riding switched back to his legs. Then he looked around, and then out of no where he got hit by a girl riding a bike. When he woke up, he was still dizzy from getting hit by the bike, so when he was getting up, he accidentally touched the leg of the girl that hit him, and immediately stepped back._

"_I'm sorry, its just that I'm anemic, so my eyesight was kind of blurry, and couldn't see." Said the girl._

"_Cute" Thought Rex._

"_It's nothing." Said Rex_

"_Oh, your bleeding, let me help you." Said the girl while she pulled out a handkerchief._

_At that time, Rex noticed that he had gotten a small cut on his face from getting hit._

_When the girl finished cleaning up Rex's cut, she froze up, and said "this scent"._

_Rex was wondering what she meant, but then he smelled strawberries and guessed it was the girls hair._

"_Im sorry" said the girl._

"_For wh--"_

"_It's just that im a vampire" said the girl as she sucked some of Rex's blood._

"_Huh, no mark" thought Rex as he checked the area where she had bitten him._

"_Oh, I almost forgot, what is your name" asked the girl_

"_Rex" said Rex_

"_What is your name?" asked Rex_

"_My name is Moka Akashiya" said the girl_

"_Ok. Well are you going to youkai academy" asked moka_

"_Yes, are you" said Rex_

"_Yes I am." said Moka_

"_Do you need any help in getting to the academy" asked Rex_

"_Why do you ask? Asked Moka_

"_Because, when you hit me with your bike, it broke apart" said Rex while Moka looked at her bike (now with a broken frame, and one less wheel._

"_I guess so. How do you think we are gonna get to the academy." said Moka_

"_I have an idea" said Rex._

_He then put the goggles on and then his legs grew light blue lines._

"_What are you doing" asked Moka_

"_You'll see" said Rex. And then the lower half of his body turned into a hover bike._

"_Come on, I'll get us to the academy faster" said Rex._

_Moka got on the hover bike, and the two sped of the the academy._

"_So Rex, do you hate vampires" said Moka with a sad tone, while riding with Rex to the academy._

"_Why should I, before I met you, I didn't have any friends here." said Rex_

"_He really thinks of me as a friend." thought Moka_

"_Ok, we're almost there" said Rex._

"_Ok, thank you for helping me get to the school. Oh, I almost forgot, I was wanting to ask what kind of youkai you were?" said Moka_

"_Well, you see, im not exactly a youkai." said Rex_

"_What do you mean?" asked Moka_

"_I'm a human, but yet not exactly. You have seen what I can do, and also more" said Rex._

"_What do you mean by more?" asked Moka_

"_I'll tell you later" said Rex_

"_But humans aren't supposed to go to this school, but I guess since you can do stuff like turn your legs into a hover bike, no one will find out." said Moka_

"_Ok, for a second there, I thought that I was in trouble" said Rex_

"_Yeah, any humans that go to this school are to be killed on sight." said Moka._

"_I don't think that any one will even think that you're a human if you can generate machines from your body in place if your body parts." said Moka with a happy tone._

"_Yeah me too" Said Rex with a glad tone._

"_Well, I will see you after the opening ceremony Moka." said Rex_

"_You too, see ya later." said Moka_

_**(AFTER OPENING CEREMONY AND IN HOME ROOM)**_

"_Hello class. Welcome to youkai academy!!" said the teacher_

"_My name is Shizuka Nekonome, but you may call me Ms. Nekonome." the teacher said_

_Rex happened to notice that the teacher had her hair styled to look like cat ears, but then when they moved, Rex then knew that it wasn't a hair style. He also noticed that the teacher happened to have a cats tail._

"_I guess she's a type of cat person" Rex thought_

"_Before we begin class today, we must go over some rules. First, all students must stay in their human form, and second, any human found in this school must be killed on site." said ._

"_Huh, I thought I smelled a human around here." said a student named Saizou who was sitting right next to Rex._

"_Oh man!!!!" Rex thought_

_At that moment, the door opened, and it was Moka._

"_Sorry teacher, I got lost so that is why I'm late" said Moka_

"_Yes Moka, please go and find a seat to sit in" said Ms Nekonome._

"_Ok. Hi Rex" said Moka, while running over to Rex, and sitting behind him._

"_Wow, we have the same homeroom together." thought Rex._

_**(AFTER CLASS BY THE VENDING MACHINES)**_

"_So Rex, how do you like the school" asked Moka_

"_A little scared because the homeroom class almost found out that I was a human. I have to keep an eye on that Saizou guy." said Rex_

_Then Saizou walked up behind Rex, picked him up by his collar, and threw him into the vending machines._

"_Why are you hanging out with a guy like him when you could be with a guy like me." said Saizou._

"_I can't, I'm already with Rex." said Moka and took Rex to the roof of the school._

"_Are you ok Rex." said Moka"Yes I'm fine." said Rex_

"_I was wanting to tell you something about me Rex" said Moka_

"_What is it?" said Rex_

_Moka showed Rex the rosary around her neck._

"_If this rosary is removed, I become a terrifying vampire." said Moka_

"_Wow, and I thought it was just a regular necklace." said Rex_

"_Maybe it is safe to go to the vending machines and not have any trouble with Saizou" said Moka_

"_I hope so" said Rex_

_**(AT THE VENDING MACHINES)**_

"_So Rex, what do you like to get?" asked Moka_

"_Root Beer. What about you Moka?" asked Rex_

"_Tomato juice" said Moka_

"_Ok, hey Moka, you wanna go out to the lake to skip rocks" said Rex_

"_Yeah" said moka_

_**(AT THE LAKE)**_

_Rex throws a rock, and is able to skip 7 times._

"_Wow, that's the most skips I have ever gotten." said Rex_

"_Nice, but I can do a lot better, prepare to be amazed." said Moka_

_Then Moka threw the rock, and it was able to skip 38 times. "Wow Moka, I never knew that vampires are that strong." said Rex _

"_Just a bonus of being a vampire." said Moka with a happy tone._

_Then out of nowhere Saizou jumped out of nowhere, and took grabbed Moka. Then Saizou shouted " "MOKA WILL BE MINE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE FORCE" and then ran away in the direction of the big cliff. "MOKA!!!" Rex shouted, and then ran after Saizou, but he was much faster than Rex. And then Rex had an idea, and then all the sudden his lower body grew light blue lines and then his legs turned into a hover bike, Rex put on his goggles, and sped towards the cliff where Saizou is. Once Rex got to the cliff, he switched from the hover bike back to his normal legs. Then he looks around and sees Moka getting slammed into a tree and falling unconscious._

"_SAIZOU, I'VE COME HERE TO GET MOKA BACK!" shouted Rex_

"_YOU WAN'T HER BACK, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME" shouted Saizou_

_Then Saizou transformed into his true monster form, an orc. "You will never defeat me in my true form" said Saizou._

"_Fine then" Rex said. At the same time, Moka woke up._

_Rex's arms grew light blue lines on his arms. _

"_Wait, when his legs grew light blue lines on them, his lower body turned into a hover bike, so what do his arms turn into." Moka thought._

_After his arms grew the light blue lines on them, and then his hands elongated and turned into two giant mechanical fists. _

"_Ok, now I'm ready" said Rex, and then Saizou and Rex charged at each other. Once they collided, the force from the two fists hitting each other caused Saizou to be forced back 30 feet, but also caused Rex's right mechanical fist to crumble away, showing Rex's original hand, and also send Rex flying back and over the cliff._

"_REX, NOOOOO" shouted Moka shouted _

_When Rex was falling, he turned his hand back to normal, and then his whole back grew light blue, and then his back generated a jet pack with two metallic wings. With that all done, he flew back up, above Saizou._

"_WHAT, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD" yelled Saizou_

_Then when above Saizou, Rex got rid of the jet pack and quickly changed one of his hands into a big sword while diving down towards Saizou. Saizou saw what Rex was doing and then was able to dodge the sword, and throw Rex into the tree near Moka. When he heard the clinging of metal, he noticed that he was holding Moka's rosary. Suddenly a huge demonic aura filled the air. Moka's hair became white, and her eyes turned from green to blood red._

"_So, you're the one who awakened me, huh?" said the new silver haired Moka._

"_Why am I trembling like this? This must be the power of a true S-class monster, a vampire. No matter. GO FOR IT." said Saizou_

"_You should realize your place" said Moka_

_The new silver haired Moka simply front kicked him in the chin, and was able to sent Saizou flying into the side of a hill._

"_I know my place now" muttered the beaten up Saizou_

_Rex started to get up, but started to fall unconscious._

"_Just which one is the real Moka" Rex thought while falling unconscious._

_While falling down, he was caught by Moka, and thinking "this scent is the same from before". _

_After a while, Rex woke up to see Moka waiting by him._

"_Are you ok Rex?" said Moka now back to her pink haired form with the rosary around her neck._

"_That couldn't have been a dream" Rex thought_

"_Well, now I don't have to tell you about what I meant by more." _said Rex

"Oh, your bleeding" said Moka

"_Dear Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holliday, though this letter can't be mailed, I will keep this as a memo. I just want to tell you that I was kind of scared at the beginning when I first came to this school, but I have decided that I want to keep going to this school. I have made a great new friend, her name is Moka."_

_Moka (while cleaning up a wound that he got when fighting Saizou) "I really can't resist this scent"_

"_Huh, Moka" said Rex_

"_Forgive me, Rex" Capuchuuuuuu_

**Please rate and review. I wil post more chapters**

**I will put up more chapters soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**School has caused me to not be able to work on this chapter,but chapter 2 is now up, so enjoy.**

"_Dear Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holliday,_

_I have started to get used to this school. I don't have to worry that much since the rooms are each only meant for one student to be in, so I'm glad for that."_

"Even though I have gotten used to this school after the event with Saizou, I cant let a single person find out that I'm human." Thought Rex while walking through youkai academy.

"Hi Rex" said Moka while running over to him

"Hi Moka"

"We should probably go to class soon" said Rex

"Yes we should." said Moka

"Rex."

"Yeah Moka"

"If you ever need to talk to someone about something, I'll always be here to help." said Moka

"Thank you Moka." said Rex as he and Moka walked of to home room, little did they know, there was a blue haired girl spying on them from behind a tree.

"Even though I was kinda freaked out when Moka turned into a vampire, she's really a nice person." Thought Rex.

"I'm sorry Rex."

"For what." Said Rex

"It's just that I haven't had any break fast today." said Moka

"What do you me-"

CAPUCHUUUUUUU

"Moka, I'm not you breakfast!" said Rex while running away.

"Rex." said Moka

**(AT THE LAKE)**

"Good, there isn't a mark, I'm just lucky that the Moka that beat up Saizou is not Moka's true nature." Said Rex with a relieved tone.

"Someone help me" said a girl who fell down.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" asked Rex

"I'm fine, I've always been weak. Can you help me up?" asked the girl.

"Sure. I should probably get you to the infirmary. Said Rex

When Rex helps the girl up, he is surprised to see that the girl was rubbing her chest on him.

"What are you doing? Shouted Rex

"Oh, nothing. By the way, what's your name?" asked the girl

"Rex, what about you?" asked Rex

"My name is Kurumu Kurono." said the girl

"Ok, we should probably be getting to class." said Rex

Kurumu and Rex walked to their class which to Rex's surprise was the same room that Moka goes to for homeroom. While on their way their, Rex sees Moka.

"Hi Moka"

"Hi Rex. Who's she?" asked Moka while looking at Kurumu.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono." said Kurumu

"So Rex, where are you and Kurumu going?" asked Moka

"Rex look into my eyes." said Kurumu

Rex looked into Kurumu's eyes like she said, and then Rex felt like he couldn't move, which he then found out that he really couldn't move.

"We were going to homeroom." said Rex _"Wait, I'm not saying this." thought Rex_

"Ok, well could I come with you then?" asked Moka

"No, you shouldn't. You would just wanna suck my blood." _"Why am I saying this?"_

Moka's face then turned from the excited face she usually has to a shocked look.

"_Does he really think that the only reason I am near him is so I can suck his blood?" thought Moka_

"Come on Kurumu. If we don't hurry to class, we are gonna be late, and get detention." _"Why can't I control what I say?"_

"REX WHY DO YOU EVEN HANG OUT WITH HER, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" shouted Moka as she grabbed onto Rex's arm.

"Her name is Kurumu Kurono, she is 5 foot 4 inches tall, and likes making cookies." said Rex

"_Ok, how in the world do I know that." thought Rex._

Kurumu then grabbed onto Rex's other arm and tried to pull Rex away from Moka, causing Moka to pull back and then begin a game of tug-o-war with Rex being the rope. After about a minute of Rex being a tug-o-war rope he fell unconscious.

"See what you can cause Moka." said Kurumu.

Kurumu then dragged Rex to the infirmary.

**(LATER ON THE SCHOOL ROOFTOP)**

"Do I really only hang out with him to drink his blood?" said Moka to herself

"He is not saying those things by his own will." said a voice

"Huh, who's there?" Moka then looked down to see the rosary glowing, and talking to her.

"It's me. The other you. You need to save Rex." said the other Moka.

"How do I do that. He even said that I only see him as food."

"That's because that girl he was with was controlling him."

"How?" asked Moka

"She is a succubus. You should hurry to Rex." said moka's rosary.

"Why?" asked Moka

"Because if she kisses him, he will be under his control forever."

"WE MUST HURRY TO SAVE REX!" shouted moka as she ran to look for Rex

**(MEANWHILE IN THE INFIRMARY)**

Rex was able to wake up after he and Kurumu got to the infirmary

"Hey Kurumu?"

"What is it Rex?" said Kurumu

"I have to go and say sorry for acting like a jerk earlier today."

Rex then was tackled by Kurumu and was held down so that he couldn't move.

"Why do you keep on going back to Moka, and not me?" shouted Kurumu

After she said that Kurumu sprouted bat-like wings from her back, and grew a tail, which really scared Rex. Then Moka came running through the door and pushed Kurumu out the window shattering it. Rex seemed surprised at first, but then he remembered the stone skipping at the lake.

"Rex, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you earlier."

"I already know about the succubus's charm abilities."

"How?" asked Rex

"I'll tell you later, Kurumu is back!" shouted Moka

"Huh?" asked Rex. Then Rex was grabbed by Kurumu and flown out the window. Moka then quickly jumped and grabbed Rex's foot, and they were flown out 50 feet.

"Rex, quick, use your hand to slow down Kurumu!" shouted Rex

"Huh, oh yeah." Then Rex's hands grew light blue lines, and changed into two gigantic metal fists.

Kurumu was suddenly dragged downward, but tried to fly upward but to no success and then was falling towards the ground. When Moka, Kurumu, and Rex hit the ground, it caused a small crater in the ground due to the height they were at when they fell, and Rex's metal Hands.

"OW, that hurt." said Moka Rex, and Kurumu in unison.

" WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" shouted Kurumu

"What do you mean Kurumu?" asked Moka

"Us succubus's must seek out our destined one or else our race will slowly die out. That is why I am trying to take control of the male student body." Said Kurumu. She then dove down towards Rex and Moka, trying to kill them both.

"Rex, you have to remove my Rosary quickly." said Moka

"I'm trying!" shouted Rex. He was having no success at removing the rosary. Then at the last moment, Rex used himself as a shield from Kurumu, and also pulling Moka's rosary while turning to block Kurumu's attack. Then a bright light then surrounded Moka. Her body became more mature, her hair turned silver, and her eyes turned blood red.

"What the? She's a vampire?" said Kurumu

"Oh, I thought you knew." said the silver haired Moka

"Vampire or not, you are still in my way in my search for my destined one." said Kurumu. She then dove down towards Moka and Rex, still aiming to kill them both.

"Kurumu, you should know your place." Moka then side stepped making Kurumu fly past her just enough so that she could grab Kurumu's tail, and throw her into a force that Moka threw Kurumu with nearly caused her to get knocked out, but enough so that she was still conscious.

"Maybe I should just end everything here right now by ripping your wings off." said Moka in a cruel tone as she was walking up to Kurumu. Moka was stopped when she heard the sound of gears moving and a fist about half her height slam into the ground between her and Kurumu.

"Rex, what are you doing Rex. Did you forget that she was trying to kill us?" shouted Moka

"I don't think that she was doing this out of her own will. She said earlier that each succubus must find their destined one. Am I right?" said Rex

Kurumu nodded a yes but then felt a lot of pain from being slammed into the trees from Moka.

"Then she is just doing what she was told to do, and she probably didn't like some of the things that she did. I know how it feels to have to do something, and not like it. Am I right?"

Kurumu nodded another yes and felt more pain.

"Alright Rex, I believe you. She still should have not of attacked us like that." said Moka. She then took the rosary back from Rex, and put it back in place. Her hair turned back to her normal pink hair, and her eyes went back to their normal green color, and started falling forward when she fell unconscious from changing back to her pink haired form. Rex saw her falling, and then caught her and laid her down.

"Kurumu, can you help me get Moka to the infirmary?" asked Rex

"Sure. I probably need to go there as well. What do I need to do?" said Kurumu

"Just help me carry her to the infirmary." Then Rex's hands grew light blue lines in them and then turned into two gigantic metal fists. Kurumu the placed Moka on one of Rex's hands and then Kurumu, and Rex started walking towards the infirmary when Kurumu was at her limit from the pain that she got from being hurt in the fight with Moka, and passed out. Rex noticed her falling, and caught her before she could hit the ground, and carried her to the infirmary. He had some trouble getting Kurumu on the hand he had that wasn't carrying Moka just because his big metal fists weren't meant for picking things up, and the fact that when Kurumu passed out, she didn't change back into her human form, so Rex was trying to not cause her pain.

When Rex got to the infirmary, he had trouble getting in because his big metal fists couldn't go through the door. With the nurses help, he was able to get Moka, and Kurumu onto the beds in the infirmary. He was actually really surprised because no one had seen him carrying Moka and Kurumu. If anyone had seen him, they would have gotten the wrong idea, and would want to kill him. Shortly after Rex got to the infirmary, Moka woke up.

"Rex, why am I here?" asked Moka

"You passed out after you put on the Rosary, so Kurumu and I took you to the infirmary."

"Then where's Kurumu?" Then Moka noticed Kurumu resting in the bed next to her with a lot of bandages on her forehead, arms, legs, chest and on a portion of her wings.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her. I never wanted to hurt her that bad." said Moka

"Don't worry. She's ok now."

"Hey why am I here?" said Kurumu

"You passed out shortly after we started walking towards the school from the fight, so I took you to the infirmary." said Rex

"Hey. How come I cant change back to my human form?" asked Kurumu

"After the fight, your wings were damaged, and I guess that the bandaged the nurse put on your wings stops you changing to your human form." said Rex

"Ok, we should be heading back to the school, or else we'll get detention." said Moka

"You two need to get back to class. Kurumu, you need to stay here until you get better." said the nurse

"Why?"

"Did you already forget one of the schools biggest rules? All students are required to stay in their human form when on the school grounds." said the nurse

**LATER THAT DAY**

"So, your rosary talked to you today?"

"Yeah Rex. It was very strange, but it helped me because it told me of the danger you were in." said Moka

"Hey Rex. Hey Moka." said Kurumu

"Hi Kurumu. Are you feeling better? Asked Rex

"Yep. I'm all better. I also made cookies for you and Moka."

"Oh thanks." said Moka, and Rex

"Hey Rex, Moka, do you remember what I said earlier today about looking for my destined one."

"Yeah. Why?" asked Rex

"I've decided that Rex is my destined one."

"WHAAAATT!" shouted Moka and Rex

"Yeah Rex is my destined one." Kurumu then grabbed Rex's arm and started pulling him away from Moka, but Moka grabbed Rex's other arm and started a game of tug-o-war with Rex being the rope. This caused Rex to become dizzy and pass out. Kurumu was the winner of the tug-o-war because Moka got tired.

"This is gonna be one heck of a school year." thought Rex

"_Dear Bobo, Six, and _

_So far, this school has been very strange. I actually like going to this school, but I cant stop thinking about the people shooting me death looks everyday. Why you might ask. The friends I made are the two most popular girls at youkai academy. Just don't get worried, I can take care of myself. The next time they have a school brake, I will see if I can bring my friends over to visit._

**Please rate and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy**

_Dear Six, Bobo, and ,_

_This school that you sent me to is a bit odd, but I have gotten used to it. I have been able to make some new friends. Some of the students here have tried to mess me up, but I took care of them. I'm actually starting to like this place._

**(Meanwhile at the midterm result board)**

"Aw man. I ranked 163rd. Oh well, I was never good on any tests." said Rex

"Hi Rex, how did you do on the mid terms?"

"Oh, hi Moka. I got 163rd. What did you get?"

"Wow Rex, I got 13th." said Moka

'Moka, you're so smart." said a student

"And beautiful." said another student

"Why does Rex have to be the one who she always if around?" said another student

"Why did I get 276th place?" said Kurumu

"Maybe it's because you didn't study because you were baking cookies for Rex." said Moka

"Hey, they were good cookies." said Rex

"Who got ranked 1st?" asked Rex

"Some girl named Yukari Sendo." Little did they know that Yukari was spying on them.

"Hey you're Yukari Sendo, right?" asked a student who was surrounded by two other students

"Yeah, and you're the class president, what for?"

"A lot of students have been telling us that you have been messing with the other students, so they requested for us to mess you up." said the class president. Then he grabbed Yukari's arm with one arm and held her up while the other students surrounded her.

"Hey, why are you picking on her?" said Moka. Moka then ran up to the class president, and grabbed his arm, which to his surprise was really hurting his arm. He then dropped Yukari. Yukari then ran behind Moka. Rex turned around and ran to where Moka and Yukari were.

"Moka, what's going on here?" asked Rex

"These upper classmen were about to hurt Yukari for some reason." said Moka

"If you guys know what's good for you, you will leave right now." said Rex

"We cant cause a scene president, we could get suspended." said one of the students

"You're right. Besides, we can finish this any other time. Lets go." said the class president

"Who was that Moka?" asked Rex

"Apparently, he is the class president."

"Hey, who's that?" said Rex noticing Yukari behind Moka

"She is Yukari Sendo. She was ranked 1st in the midterm results." said Moka

"Ok. By the way, it's almost lunchtime. Yukari, would you like to eat with us?" asked Rex

"Ok."

**Later in the cafeteria**

"I could have taken care of those guys by myself. I have my magic to help me." said Yukari

"Magic?" said Moka

"Yeah, I'm a witch. Watch this." Yukari then waved her wand, and then the brooms in a nearby faculty closet, and started attacking Rex with the brooms.

Off in the distence, the class president and his thugs were nearby at another table. "Did you hear that president." said one of the thugs

"Yeah, it's against the rules to tell others of what type of monster you are. Yukari, you are way over your head." said the class president

"See, I can take care of myself." said Yukari

"Yeah, I see that Yukari, but can you please stop!" shouted Rex

"Yukari please stop." said Moka

"Oh, ok." Then the brooms fell to the floor."

"I should probably get to the infirmary." Rex then started heading towards the infirmary because of the bruises and cuts that Yukari gave Rex from her magic.

"I'll go with you Rex." said Kurumu

"Don't get any ideas while you're with him."

"Don't worry Moka, I won't."

"_But how can I not." thought Kurumu_

"Moka, I've always wanted to tell you something." said Yukari

"What is it?"

"I LOVE YOU MOKA!" Yukari then tackled Moka onto the ground with a hug.

"What!" said Rex

"I thought you and Kurumu were going to the infirmary." said Moka

"We were, but I could still hear the whole _I love you Moka_ thing. Are you serious Yukari?" said Rex

"Yep. I always have."

"Ok, never heard that before. There I go." Rex then fainted from hearing that.

"I'll get him." Kurumu then grabbed Rex by one of his arms and dragged him to the infirmary.

**Later in the infirmary**

"Does Yukari always have to be so violent, and why does she love Moka?" asked Rex

"I don't know, but I think she is so violent because a lot of people have teased her because she's a witch."

"That would explain it, but if she uses her magic to protect herself, then when she's around Moka, I won't be able to be around Moka." said Rex

"_Yahoo! Yukari, thank you."_ thought Kurumu

"Rex, there have been many rumors going around about Yukari."

"Yeah, what do you mean? Kurumu what are you doing!" Rex was shocked to see that Kurumu was on the infirmary bed by Rex in the same position as when right before she attacked him.

"She says she's a genius, but she is just a girl who is way over her head."

**Outside of the infirmary window**

" This should do the trick, a Voodoo doll." said Yukari

"All I got to do is just put some of Rex's hair in the doll, and I can control Rex's body."

(Authors note: If anyone has seen the actual show, when Yukari has the voodoo doll, I'm just surprised on how Yukari got Tsukune's, or in this case Rex's hair.)

Rex suddenly felt like he couldn't control his body, but it was different from being charmed by Kurumu. Then, to both Kurumu's and Rex's surprise, Rex punched himself in his head.

"I can't let Rex get too close to Moka, so I'll just have him mess around with Kurumu." said Yukari

"Rex, why are you doing this." said Kurumu. Once Rex woke up and started feeling Kurumu's breasts to her surprise.

Just then Moka walked in, and was surprised to see what Rex and Kurumu were doing.

"Moka, you don't understand. I am not in control of my body!" shouted Rex

"Kurumu, did you charm Rex again?" shouted Moka

"No. I swore that I would never charm Rex again."

"Then who was it?" asked Moka

Then, Moka, Rex, and Kurumu heard a voice outside the window shouting "I got you, I got you haha."

Moka looked outside to see Yukari with a voodoo doll. "Yukari, so it was you who was behind this." said Moka

"Yeah, it was me."

"It wasn't funny Yukari." said Rex

"Why should I have to care about care what you think, you would just tease me for being a witch." said Yukari. Yukari then ran off laughing from her accomplishment.

"Hey Kurumu. Why does everyone tease Yukari for being a witch." asked Rex

"Well Rex, witches are on the border line between humans, and youkai, so they are not accepted anywhere. In the human world, there are witch hunts, and not accepted anywhere.

"Kurumu, Moka, we have to go and find Yukari. I think she might be in danger."

"Why do you say that?" said Moka

"Remember what the class president said about _finishing the job any other time_, I think they might attack Yukari soon. We have to hurry!" shouted Rex

"There's no time to run around the school. Moka, open the window, I'll carry both of you." said Kurumu

"Don't worry about carrying me Kurumu." said Rex

"Alright, if you say so." Then Kurumu sprouted bat wings from her back, and grew a tail, and started running towards the window and grabbed Moka and flew out the window waiting for Rex. When Rex was running towards the window, a red portal opened up and Rex fell through. Kurumu, and Moka looked around to see Rex nowhere, but then noticed another red portal open up in the direction of the ground, and also saw Rex fly out of the portal at the same speed as he was running.

"Rex, what ever you're doing, you need to stop messing around." said Kurumu

"That wasn't me controlling the portal." _"They cant be here, they just cant be." thought_ Rex

"Hello Rex, you miss me." said a women with two extra large sets of arms.

"Rex, who's that?" asked Moka

"Her name is Breach, and if she is here, then there is another here."

"Another?" asked Kurumu

"Yeah, his name is Biowolf. He's easy to identify."

"How?" asked Kurumu

"He looks like a werewolf, but with blue metal armor. You go and find Yukari, I'll deal with Breach."

"Ok Rex. Good luck." said Moka and Kurumu

"You too." said Rex

Then Breach opened up 7 portals around Rex, and jumped into one of them. She then started throwing punches at Rex from all directions from the portals, with all of them hitting Rex.

"Ok, I've had enough of this!" shouted Rex. Then his right hand formed blue lines on it, and transformed into a big gun. Then the back of the gun opened up dug into the ground and then closed. Then Rex aimed the into one of the portals and fired the gun. Then Breach fell out of a portal unconscious and all of the portals closed.

"Ok, now that she is taken care of her, I've got to find Kurumu, and Moka." Then the gun on Rex's arm disappeared into his arm, and then his whole back formed blue lines and then two wings that had jets like a vertical take off plane at each end and flew of towards where Kurumu and Moka were.

**Meanwhile with Moka and Kurumu**

"You guys need to stop picking on Yukari just because other people tell you to." said Kurumu as she dove downwords towards the class president and his thugs who had transformed into lizard men.

"And why should I do that. Then I wont have any fun in this school." said the class president

"And , there is one other reason. We need to lure out Rex." said a mysterious figure

"Who are you and why are you looking for Rex?" asked Moka

"I am Biowolf, and I and my partner Breach are looking to kill Rex." The figure then moved out of the shadows to show what looked like a werewolf with blue armor. Biowolf then Lunged at Moka.

"I knew you would be here Biowolf." said Rex. Rex then flew down and grabbed Moka, making Biowolf miss his target of his strike.

"Rex, my Rosary."

"Got it." Rex then pulled of Moka's Rosary. Suddenly a blinding light surrounded the area, and a huge demonic aura filled the air. Moka's hair turned white, her eyes turned Red, and her body matured.

"Rex, are you ready?" asked Moka

" Always was." Then Rex landed on the ground, got rid of the wings, and then his arms formed blue lines on them, and then his hands turned into two gigantic metal fists.

"Moka, I'll take out Biowolf, you take out the lizard men.

"Hey, then what do I do?" asked Kurumu

"Help Moka." said Rex

"Alright, lets go." said Kurumu, and Moka

"Biowolf, this fight shouldn't involve any of the students in this school, just you and me." Then the gears in Rex's Metal hands started moving, and then his right hand started rotating at a very fast rate. Rex then charged at biowolf and was able to get everyone of his punches to hit Biowolf, except for his last hit where Biowolf caught Rex's fist, and through him around to a tree.

"Had enough kid." said Biowolf

"Just getting started." said Rex. Then his arm formed blue lines on it and changed into a big orange sword and attacked Biowolf. Biowolf tried to dodge Rex's attack, but couldn't and had a big slash hit his chest plate armor.

**At Moka and Kurumu's fight**

Kurumu and Moka had a very easy time taking out the lizard men. Kurumu would fly up high and distract the lizard men by starting to attack them, and then Moka would deliver a big kick to their torso's. After two of the three lizard men were taken out, the third lizard man was trying to figure out how his team had been taken out so easily.

"She's so quick. How could she take out all of my team." asked the class president in a scared tone

"You only attack the weak by ganging up on them. You should know your place." said Moka. She then kicked the class president in the mouth so hard that Moka broke a lot of the class presidents teeth, and sent him flying into the lake that Moka went over to see Rex's fight, and was glad to see that he was winning.

"Have You had enough Biowolf?" asked Rex

"This fight is not over. I will be back Rex." said Biowolf. Then out of nowhere, Breach appeared and made a portal that both Breach, and Biowolf went through the portal, and then the portal closed.

Rex then took Moka's rosary out of his pocket and gave it back to Moka. "This was a fun battle Rex. I hope to see you again." Then Moka put the rosary back on, and she turned back to the pink haired Moka. Moka then started falling forward, and Rex turned his hand from the sword to his original hand, and caught Moka.

"Thank you Rex. Thank you a lot. You've fought for me even after all of the mean things I've done to you." said Yukari.

"It's nothing. I'm not the only one who helped save you, Moka and Kurumu also helped save you." said Rex

"Thank you everyone. Thank you very much. I promise to be much nicer to everyone." said Yukari

**The next day**

"Moka, did you hear the good news?" asked Kurumu

"What news?"

"Yukari has started acting much nicer like she promised. She even said sorry to her class. The class hasn't changed much, but everyone is starting to forgive her and not tease her for being a witch." said Kurumu

Kurumu and Moka arrive in the class room and are shocked to see Yukari hugging Rex. "Yukari, what are you doing." asked Kurumu

"I've realized that since Rex fought to protect me even after how much I've tormented him, that I love him!" said Yukari

"What, you can't have Rex, he's mine!" shouted Kurumu. She then ran over and started hugging Rex.

"Yukari, Kurumu. You can't have him." said Moka

"Huh, why not." asked Kurumu, and Yukari.

"BECAUSE HE'S MINE!" Moka then jumped up towards Rex

KAPUCHUUUUUUUUU!

_Dear Six, Bobo, and ,_

_Today, I was able to make a new friend. Her name is Yukari Sendo. She's a witch. Also I had a confrontation with both Breach, and Biowolf. I need to find out what the pack is planning because at the end of the fight, Biowolf said that he would be back. Other than that, I am actually starting to like this school. Well see ya later._


End file.
